


Twelve Hours

by inslupbanana



Series: Prodigal Son one-shots/drabbles [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Can I really call this poetry, Gen, I am very sorry, Poetic Fic?, Poetry, Suicidal Themes, This is a bit dark, if it makes any sense lmao idk what it means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inslupbanana/pseuds/inslupbanana
Summary: A character study of Malcolm Bright through my questionable attempts at poetry
Series: Prodigal Son one-shots/drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034385
Kudos: 2





	Twelve Hours

It is in the darkness  
he finds  
himself

By day  
the sun shines  
from his eyes  
and his smile  
At night  
he writhes in chains  
madness  
fear

Overwhelming

Shaking hands  
in enclosed spaces  
dripping  
through damp ceilings  
pale flesh  
red?  
no  
red?  
NO

Twilight  
eyelashes glitter  
in frozen air

Daybreak  
heaving breaths  
a step closer

He sways  
over grey masses  
so many lives  
continuing  
ending  
Here  
Now!

Then  
Hands on his wrists  
(always his wrists)  
encircling, pulling, claiming  
strong fingers  
restricting?  
tethering

Noon  
whispers in his ears  
shouting down below  
metal replaces flesh  
clamping  
a rough palm  
on his neck  
over his forehead  
No Malcolm  
Not today

And it is in the light  
they find  
Him

**Author's Note:**

> um thank you for reading? idk im supposed to be watching a lecture


End file.
